1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a panel structure and, more particularly, to a panel structure with a combination of barrier and touch sensing technology.
2. Description of Related Art
With technological improvements, display technologies have advanced from 2D (two-dimensional) mode to 3D (three-dimensional) mode. Many consumer electronics firms have invested a great deal into research and development of 3D display technology.
According to related reports, the European Union has invested 70 billion Euros into research and development of 3D display technology. Moreover, the governments of China and Korea have established measures to develop the 3D display industry. Furthermore, many firms in Japan are cooperating and establishing 3D alliances for developing 3D display technology. It is apparent that 3D display technology is quite important.
In addition, touch-sensing technology has been developed since the 1970s. Starting from when Apple Inc. introduced the iPhone® and iPod touch® in 2007, much attention has been given to touch-sensing technology.
Future trends for smart mobile devices are met such that 3D display technology and touch-sensing technology must be combined to promote the capability of such products. However, if touch-sensing technology and 3D display technology are combined, the touch-sensing structure, the barrier structure and the liquid crystal panel must be integrated. Such integration involves a two-step lamination process, and as a result, combining 3D display technology and touch-sensing technology is complicated, and also an additional number of glass substrates are needed, resulting in increased costs and thickness for the resulting device.
Nonetheless, there is still a need to improve existing apparatuses and techniques in the art. In particular, it is necessary to overcome the problems that increased costs and thickness of the resulting device resulted from complicated processes involved in combining 3D display technology and touch-sensing technology, and requiring many glass substrates when combining 3D display technology and touch-sensing technology.